Taste
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Oneshot super-random yang saya janjikan kepada anon.. Read more inside! RussAme. Rate M walau tidak eksplisit ;  Read and review..?


**Taste**

**By Alexandra Braginsky**

Hallooooo~ Besok saya ujian, tapi saya tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk membuat one-shot random RussAme -_- BAM! Jadilah ini. Silahkan dinikmati!

**Warning**: GAJE, RANDOM, Ngetik di HP supercepat, mention of MPREG a few times. Tapi yang pasti random super.

"Privyet, Amerika." Sapa pria jangkung berambut beige itu dengan senyum ramah. Amerika, yang sedang asyik menyeruput coca-cola, hanya mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua masuk ke ruang pertemuan tanpa kata.

Ruang pertemuan masih kosong. Amerika mengumpat pelan dalam hati, kemudian mengambil tempat duduknya yang biasa. Pemuda berambut blond itu terkejut ketika Rusia duduk di sebelahnya, dagu berpangku ke tangan yang terlipat sopan diatas meja sambil memperhatikan Amerika. Mata biru Amerika menyipit.

"Oi, Rusia, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau 'menjadi satu' denganmu, jadi-mmph-"

Bibir Rusia membentur bibir Amerika secara tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan (atau izin) terlebih dulu. Amerika terdorong 45 derajat di kursinya hingga ia bersandar di lengan kursi. Bibir Rusia terus mengecup bibir Amerika, tangan nation bertubuh besar itu memegangi kedua tangan Amerika hingga ia tak bisa meronta. Wow, sebagai mantan superpower, Rusia kuat juga.

'AAAAH! APA-APAAN INI! AKU AKAN DI-RAEP! TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU HAMIL OLEH SI COMMIE BASTARD INI! TOLOOOONG!' Batin Amerika panik. Ia terus mencoba melepaskan diri, sementara pria yang sedang menciumnya tengah menikmati sensasi hangat dari bibir merah milik Alfred.

'Mmm... Aku ingin tahu apa rasa mulut Fredka?'

Rusia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Amerika. Pemuda berkacamata itu terus menutup mulutnya dengan keras kepala. Tapi Rusia tidak menyerah. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Amerika dengan lembut, menyebabkan Amerika mendesah kaget dan memberikan kesempatan bagi lidah Rusia untuk masuk.

'Ah-! Mmn. Aku tidak tahu Rusia jago dalam hal begini. Kukira ia hanya mampu mencium tembok. Ah-ahn.. Geli.. Tapi.. Enak juga..'

"Mmm-mm! St-mmph-!" Amerika mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang ketika lidah Rusia menggesek lidahnya dengan santai dan sensual.

'Fredka terasa seperti soda dan hamburger... Aku tidak terlalu suka, tapi-Mmm,'

'Ivan... Nngh.. Rasanya mint. Mint dan vodka. Manis sekali.. Enak,'

Saliva bercampur, nafas semakin cepat, suasana makin erotis bagi kedua nation yang sedang menikmati mulut satu sama lain.

Mereka tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang mengamati dengan tisu di hidung mereka masing-masing. Satu gadis berambut coklat panjang dan satu pemuda kurus berambut hitam. Mereka berdua memegang camcorder dan kamera, merekam kegiatan pasangan yang sedang asik dengan satu sama lain itu.

'Oooh... Astaga... Rusia mulai mencium leher Amerika... Dan... Ya tuhan, Amerika berisik sekali! Tapi desahan itu seksi.. Ayo, ayo.. Cepat semakin turuuun!'

'Alfred-san... Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menampilkan wajah moe seperti itu... Ya ampun, Rusia-san sudah turun ke dada Amerika-san. Sepertinya puting Amerika-san sangat sensitif. Rusia-san, jangan keras-keras menggigitnya... Nah, hisap saja. Ayo turun...'

Mereka keburu pingsan ketika Rusia meremas pinggul Amerika. Camcorder dan kamera masih di tangan.

Sementara, terdengar jeritan kaget dengan aksen Inggris dan desahan puas seorang Perancis. Oh, dengan latar belakang 'Sudah kubilang jangan masuk dulu, aru! Mereka sedang membuat bayi, aru!'

-END-

Omake.

Amerika terbangun keesokan paginya, tanpa baju dan dengan perasaan hangat. Mata birunya mengerjap cepat. Ia menguap lebar.

'Hn? Sepertinya ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Ah, pasti cuma mimpi,'

Ia berbalik dengan perasaan santai dan nyaman, kemudian hampir jantungan ketika ia menemukan wajah putih dengan hidung Rusia dan rambut beige. Tangan pria tersebut melingkari pinggang Amerika dalam pelukan posesif. Amerika menggeliat dengan gelisah dan menyebabkan alis Rusia berkerut. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Jangan pergi, da' dan 'Kau hangat'. Wajah Amerika memerah.

'OMG... OMG... Jangan bilang ia menghamiliku? TIDAAAAK! IA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!'

"Ivan. Ivan. Banguuuun!" Amerika menggoyangkan pundak Rusia dengan pelan. Rusia menggerutu pelan.

"Da?"

Tidak, tidak. Wajah mengantuk Rusia sama sekali tidak maskulin, imut, dan seksi. Tidak, Amerika pasti berimajinasi.

"Kenapa kau me-raep-ku?"

Alis Rusia mengerut, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan memberikan Amerika ciuman hangat di pipi, membuat pipi pemuda itu semakin merah.

"Ah, sepertinya kemarin kau suka dengan 'raep'-an ku," Amerika cemberut,"Da, da, aku bercanda. Aku melakukannya karena kalah taruhan dengan Jepang dan Hungaria. Kalau tidak suka, salahkan mereka, da?"

Wajah Amerika berganti ekspresi. Dari kesal menjadi... Terluka? "Jadi, cuma gara-gara taruhan bodoh?"

Rusia menghela nafas, kemudian mengecup Amerika pada bibirnya,"Tidak, karena aku sangat benci padamu. Jadi aku me-raep-mu. Ya lyublyu tebya, Fredka,"

Senyum Amerika kembali mengembang mendengar nada bercanda Rusia. Ia mengecup kening Rusia dengan perasaan hangat. Rusia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Hening beberapa saat.

"Oh, iya, Ivan. Beritahu aku satu hal,"

"Da?"

"Apakah kau memakai kondom kemarin malam?"

Rusia menyeringai,"Sepertinya tidak. Kalau kau hamil dengan anakku, kita bisa menjadi satu keluarga. Kau akan menjadi satu dengan mother Russia, da? Anggap saja itu hal baik,"

Tawa Rusia berhenti ketika sebuah bantal memukul telak wajahnya.

_Omake 2_

"Ah, gambar yang itu kurang mantap! Lihat ini, Kiku," Hungaria memperlihatkan salah satu foto candid Rusia dengan Amerika yang diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah insiden itu, Amerika menghindari mereka berdua. Sedangkan Rusia semaklin menempel dengan alasan 'Berterima kasih atas ide luar biasa' mereka untuk membuat Amerika bersatu dengannya.

"Mana, Hungary-san?" Jepang baru saja hendak mengambil gambar di tangan gadis bergaun hijau muda itu, tapi tiba-tiba Amerika berlari keluar dari toilet sambil memegang sesuatu seperti barang untuk tes uji kehamilan.

"POSITIF! POSITIF! RUSIA! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! Aduh, aku mual-Hoeeeek!"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Rusia menggotong Amerika yang pucat ke rumah sakit dan Hungaria serta Jepang kebagian tugas mengepel muntah Amerika.

-THE END-

Yeaaaah! Akhirnya saya bisa menyumbang sesuatu (lagi) untuk fandom RussAme Indonesia! Huoooh!

Sudah ya, brb belajar. *Digeplak sana sini*

Review, sistah~


End file.
